


I’ve Been Waiting

by alwaysinsherlockscorner



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinsherlockscorner/pseuds/alwaysinsherlockscorner
Summary: No warnings for this chapter but future chapter warnings of under age , violence ,non-con and paranormal





	I’ve Been Waiting

He was walking as fast as he could, it was late and the night was freezing , he could feel the chill through his clothes.More concerning to him thoughwas the fact that his parents had threatened to ground him if he came in after midnight again.Tonight though he knew they would be out, some party or other.Thats why he chose tonight to go walking,as long as he was back by 130am they’re be none the wiser, he smiled to himself they were so easily fooled. He loved the dark,he was drawn to it like it held some kind of magic power,some control over him.He’d lose track of time walking, he felt safe , protected by the invisibility it gave him. The been of his text alert made him jump it sounded so much louder in the still of the night. He didn’t look at the number most likely his parents checking up on him, if he didn’t answer hopefully they’d think he was sleeping.But then a second message , he checked this time , Mycrofts number , odd normally he’d be asleep long before now. He opened the first message “is it safe for you out here , is it ?”Then the second message”you never know what could be waiting for you hiding in the dark I’m glad your here though I’ve been waiting”He spin around hoping to get a glimpse of the sender , but it was too dark only a faint light from the street lights in the distance.Was this someone’s idea of a joke maybe maybe not but it was intriguing and worth the risk of being grounded. He sat on one of the fences , the house was in darkness , the whole street was in darkness, he lit a cigarette , his hands trembling slightly and logic telling him not to hang around.Then he heard it, a shuffling sound coming from the ally by the house, must be his texter , who else? “ Who are you ?” he asked no reply “ How did you know how to find me ?” He waited in silence for an answer , finally a voice from the ally says “none of that matters , a means to an end” He knows the voice but he can’t place it. The voice continues “your here now your what matters” He canhear movement in the ally whoever it is is coming closer, Sherlock can feel his heart pounding were they coming out? who were they ? was there more than one ?But who ever it was stayed lurking at the edge of the ally , keeping themselves in complete darkness.


End file.
